the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2019
23:52-07 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:52-38 http://prntscr.com/ncgado 23:53-44 I mean isn't that the concept behind 90% of Superman villains> 23:54-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:54-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-13 Hmm. 23:55-41 Good question. 23:56-24 But this city is unknown and I don’t know where Chris is. 23:56-24 I mean honestly, other then Lex Luthor Supermans villains kind of suck to the point that they had to steal Orions villain (Darkseid) to get decently powerful villain to fight Superman. 23:56-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:57-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:00-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:00-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:02-29 "Black people can't be racist" is needed 00:03-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:04-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:05-06 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 00:05-08 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-35 wth. 00:06-11 \o 00:07-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:07-24 The fact that Rocky Horror Picture show is now owned by Disney is...terrifying. 00:07-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:07-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:08-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:08-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:09-10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arlSomdnSGM best part of that whole film. 00:15-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:19-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:21-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:22-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:22-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:23-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:33-43 I wish lightshot would work for me but it doesn't so I will just use photofunia 00:33-44 http://photofunia.com/results/5cb522c9089f7a89468b45ae 00:33-45 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 00:33-54 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 00:34-20 Gold. 00:35-45 http://photofunia.com/results/5cb52358846d78c6b38b4577 00:35-49 I like this effect 00:35-52 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 00:35-53 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:38-12 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:38-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:40-29 Me too 00:41-20 I will be away for a moment 00:42-52 Kk 00:42-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:43-37 Welcome, Dippy. 00:43-47 Imma reply to the RP, bruhs. 00:43-48 Welcome, bro 00:43-56 Hey... 00:44-06 Edgy... 00:44-18 I'm not being edgy. I'm sad. 00:44-24 How come you're sad? 00:44-32 Woke up to some terrible news. 00:44-42 What, Dippy? :) 00:44-44 Notre Dame on fire. 00:44-51 That is good 00:44-56 Not funny. 00:44-59 Fuck Notre Dame 00:45-08 No, really, that's not funny. 00:45-13 Explain how 00:45-15 That's very insensitive. 00:45-24 Oh yeah. 00:45-30 I myself don't give a fuck about some old building 00:45-34 I watched that on CNN as it was catching fire. 00:46-03 Explain before i gotta brb 00:46-12 Brb frick it 00:46-31 PH, that building is an iconic symbol of Western Civilization and Christianity. 00:48-40 Explain why i should care as much as Dippy 00:48-55 Why shouldn't you? 00:49-30 Something caught fire. 00:49-36 Because i don't care about a building 00:49-37 Imagine if it was your house that was on fire. 00:49-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:49-57 Welcome, Quinton1721. 00:49-57 I replied to the RP. 00:50-09 Actually, I've witnessed my neighbour's house catching fire once so such a thing will remain in my traumatic experiences for life. 00:50-20 I saw my own house catch fire, hmph. 00:50-26 It is very sad. 00:50-50 Explain why i should give a dhit 00:50-54 shit 00:51-01 I just don't see why 00:51-03 They're gonna rebuild it though, luckily the structure didn't collapse. 00:51-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:51-12 It did produce powerful image. 00:51-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:51-28 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/550818993972314124/567498125837860874/D4OqZ48WsAEIwbU.png 00:52-16 Tell me, what is powerful 'bout this image? 00:52-16 I ain't get it. 00:52-38 Due to the repairs that were ongoing before the fire, many stained-glass windows, paintings, and other pieces of art had been removed, luckily. 00:53-23 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:53-35 The cross. 00:53-39 It still stands. 00:53-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:53-42 Despite the ash. 00:53-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-05 I figured that was what you meant. Just wanted to make sure. 00:54-12 https://twitter.com/areinaud/status/1117916691353067521?s=19 00:54-47 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:54-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:55-20 I wish there was a way I could share my voice because I am sure a cards against humanity game would be hilarious...but there isn't so forever it will just be wishful thinking. 00:55-30 ^ 00:55-43 also I am like 90% sure my headphones do not work with my compuer. 00:55-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-12 oh, Disney announced the Hunchback of Notre Domme double feature today. 00:56-24 I truly am not phased by Notre Dame burning 00:56-32 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:57-27 JUST like 9/11, 00:57-32 it ain't a big deal 00:57-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:57-57 9/11 was a big deal, however. 00:58-00 (unamused) 00:58-01 That's really not funny and you could probably face a ban for saying that. 00:58-03 And so was this. 00:58-03 What count as a "big deal" to you? 00:58-16 We ain’t comparing this to 9/11. 00:58-34 Anything that i could give a shit about, of course 00:58-34 Both are definitely very tragic and tearjerking however. 00:59-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:00-11 100% sure neither were "tearjerking" as you say 01:00-16 Shocking, yes 01:00-29 But not enough to get a tear 01:00-49 I mean, 01:00-58 My mother cried due to Notre Dame burning down. 01:01-11 I cried at the burning and I would've cried if I wasn't two when 9/11 happened. 01:01-12 Those French people gathered around it, crying. 01:01-23 My mum went to Notre Dame once. 01:01-27 I just don't understand 01:01-36 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-39 It's human emotion and sympathy. 01:02-28 Why cry over a building 01:02-34 Destruction and death (thank fuck no one died in that fire) are always sad. 01:02-47 850 year old building. 01:02-54 Because it's not just a building, YIS. 01:02-58 Who is "fuck" 01:02-59 It's a historic monument. 01:03-22 It's just as sad as when ISIS destroyed ancient artefacts in Iraq and Syria. 01:03-38 It's a strong and withstanding symbol of the Western world and Christianity. 01:03-38 Something ya claim to care about, PH. 01:03-52 Symbol of Catholicism and the world. Survived two world wars. 01:04-01 I am not a Christian but I am saddened by this event. 01:04-08 Survived the Crusades, etc. 01:04-14 The Catholic Church is evil, however 01:04-18 Whether an atheist, a Christian, a Muslim, this is a sad event. 01:04-32 Yeah, maybe they are but the one billion followers are mostly nice people. 01:05-10 The Protestants are better 01:05-31 Took 200 years to build it. 01:05-37 No one subscribes to "I hate all those damn papists, be Protestant" stuff anymore. 01:05-50 It did. 01:06-09 I think I'm gonna cry again. 01:06-22 it was also built over a pagan place of worship. 01:06-31 they even have a pillar for it. 01:06-40 well it is more like they found a pillar. 01:06-58 But again, thank God no one died. 01:07-05 ^ 01:07-16 Thankfully 01:07-17 Death would've made it ten times worse. 01:07-22 And iirc, no one, except one fire fighter, got hurt too. 01:07-31 The brave soul of that chap. 01:07-39 And that's a fucking miracle, truly. 01:07-55 13 million people come every year to see it and this weekend is Easter. 01:08-02 Yeah. 01:08-06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoFqnoebywo 01:08-32 I would have done Hellfire but that is too obvious. 01:08-38 Would any of y'all cry over the statue of liberty being destroyed or on fire 01:08-39 Knew someone was gonna bring up the damned Disney movie. 01:08-44 Yes. 01:08-51 It’s copper. 01:08-53 It's a historic monument and an important thing to Americans. 01:09-03 Americans? 01:09-06 (soy) 01:09-18 Statue of Liberty. 01:09-28 Tell me, PH, 01:09-40 Statue of Liberty = gift from France 01:09-42 You would feel nothing at all if the Statue of Liberty was destroyed? 01:09-45 It was but still. 01:09-57 Of course not, tkf 01:10-02 France does actually have it's own statue of liberty but it is much smaller. 01:10-23 Hartington, do you have any form of sympathy and emotion? 01:10-35 Not being salty. Actual question. 01:10-41 Not for structures! 01:11-03 to be fair that is actually not as uncommon a feeling for people as you would think 01:11-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-17 ^ 01:11-18 It isn't. 01:11-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-30 But it's a symptom of sociopathy. 01:12-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:12-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:12-16 some people just don't attach value objects, it is actually fairly common among antinatalists. 01:12-25 ^ 01:13-11 You did say something about 9/11 tho 01:13-37 Can’t compare these two events. 01:14-15 Professor Hartington 01:14-15 JUST like 9/11, 01:14-15 it ain't a big deal 01:14-38 9/11 was clearly different 01:14-46 You said it wasn't a big deal. 01:14-52 9/11 is clearly overrated in my mind 01:15-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-06 9/11 = Act of terrorism, killing more than 3,000 people. Fire of the Notre Dame Cathedral: Accidentally caught fire to 850 year old historic building, no casualties. 01:16-21 http://photofunia.com/results/5cb52cdd468679edb08b4582 01:16-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-44 ^ 01:16-46 I closed my whole browser. -_- 01:16-51 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 01:16-52 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:17-32 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:17-43 I never compared it to 9/11. I just brought up something he said earlier. 01:18-04 -_- is to be suppressed 01:18-37 Professor Hartington 01:18-37 9/11 is clearly overrated in my mind 01:18-48 Hart, what the hell. 01:19-29 Explain 01:19-58 Explain how it is overrated. 01:20-07 9/11 is overblown 01:20-28 "Look mummy, I'm being edgy". 01:20-44 Explain, Dippy 01:20-47 Sorry, couldn't resist. 01:20-57 Sure 01:21-05 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:21-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:21-55 Dippy is correct.. 01:22-07 we need a Sims Star Wars game, without a crap ton of micro-transactions and infinite DLC. 01:23-06 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:23-57 Breaking news:Statue of Liberty set ablaze 01:24-38 Whoo, we're being edgy tonight. 01:25-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:25-41 Explain 01:26-14 TOO many overreactions has led me to ___ 01:26-30 who wants a game of cardds against humanity I can set up a server. 01:26-34 We need a plan 01:26-40 Sure 01:26-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:26-52 just PM me if you want in. 01:27-11 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-15 o/ 01:27-38 The Statue itself won’t burn because it is copper, the pedestal is steel frame with concrete blocks. 01:27-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-08 Good 01:28-21 so should I do a private server with a password or have a public server and just tell you the name? 01:29-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:29-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:30-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:30-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:30-29 I will just go with public and call it TDL (that no one will be able to trace the name back to the wiki) 01:31-00 NVM there is a public wait list. 01:31-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:31-57 okay forget that website. 01:32-12 thing crashed on me twice. 01:32-56 Let us play hide and seek 01:33-15 if someone else can find a game we could all play I would play it. 01:34-13 ^ 01:34-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-29 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:36-37 okay we could do Pretend You're Xyzzy but we would have to deal with the fact that there is no chat nor blank cards. 01:36-59 Appalling 01:37-26 Let's find a game. 01:37-29 password is Braums Light 01:37-38 https://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=82 01:39-07 Forgive me for i was overreacting due to everyone overreacting 01:40-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:40-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:40-52 What is the name 01:41-27 it is literally that exact link just type a name. 01:41-42 unless you want to set up your own server and I join you. 01:42-01 I did something wrong 01:42-17 okay I left the game. 01:43-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:43-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-09 I feel like we need a Steven reply. 01:44-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-22 Oh um, okay. 01:44-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:44-59 Steven is ___ 01:46-42 I'm dying inside and all i see are demons 01:46-50 I try to hide all my deepest feelings 01:51-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:51-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:52-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-23 Has Alex read any of TDL 01:52-33 Replied. 01:53-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:53-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-27 Literally have no idea where I’m going though. 01:53-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:53-54 Neither do I. 01:54-19 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:54-35 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:54-46 Join the server, Quinton 01:54-57 do you see me in there? 01:55-26 yes 01:56-24 https://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=64 01:56-48 does the link disconnect for anyone else? 01:57-04 He said on the Discord that he had, OW. 01:57-04 Idk, Cheese. 01:57-23 because I actually had to find the server in the server list mysefl. 01:57-40 Good @korra 01:58-10 there is a discord? 01:58-24 no wonder they killed community centrals chat. 01:58-32 everything has a discord now. 01:59-05 Seems Quinton left a ___ reply 01:59-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:59-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:59-16 IRC > Wikia Chat > Skype > Discord 01:59-23 change my mind 01:59-35 what is IRC again? 01:59-48 Internet Relay Chat 01:59-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:00-22 been around forever but no one except VSTF and wannabe VSTF use it anymore 02:00-34 I shall call Quinton Quiero now 02:00-35 ;( 02:00-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:00-45 Seems TKF replied. 02:00-54 Damned TDL. 02:01-22 Now I have to read all 73 replies on Chapter 6. 02:01-33 Cheese when I tried to join the CAH/PYXYZ game it asked for a password 02:01-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:01-55 Just read The City of Silver Lights. 02:02-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:02-15 The City of Silver Lights is gay 02:02-23 the first zxxxyx link or the second one? 02:02-32 because the recent one is Bobs server. 02:02-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:02-46 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 02:02-53 One posted after "do you see me in there?" 02:03-02 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:03-13 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:03-14 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:03-22 apparently the password is Obama. 02:03-27 ^ 02:03-29 Obama. 02:03-50 is 02:04-02 the 02:04-08 gay 02:04-10 LOL, I am playing Sims 3 and went to the future and guess what one of Peter Parker descendants name is? 02:04-12 Peni. 02:04-30 LMFAO 02:04-56 hey someone came in, 02:05-13 "Obama is the gay" - TDL Chat, 2019 02:05-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:05-42 Hmph, thank God for the Whitez 02:05-43 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:05-46 Sure T.K.F. 02:05-47 RP alive and going. 02:05-56 I hope to get a CS reply there tonight. 02:06-00 Welcome, Southern Boat. 02:06-01 remember Hartington, it is up to you to choose when to start the game. 02:06-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-57 In as sand gaming because autocorrect won't let me game as sans 02:07-11 HOW do i start the game 02:07-12 JFL at the dead roleplay 02:07-18 ^ 02:07-23 Replied. Wtf, “Obama is the gay” 02:07-31 (Just Freaking Look) 02:07-35 7 replies today alone. 02:07-38 Some nonsense between TKF-Quinton ain't roleplay. 02:07-45 It is no different than a full TKF reply. 02:07-48 Let's get C.Syde65 and Messenga to join as well. 02:07-53 Obama sure is gay, having a wife and two daughters. 02:07-58 you click "confirm selection". 02:08-13 Michelle is obv a man 02:08-29 Barack called em "Michael" as expected 02:08-45 Okay Alex Jones 02:08-55 is 02:09-02 hated by Quinton 02:09-09 When they go low, we go high. 02:09-10 Reviews 02:09-27 are 02:09-29 -Michelle Obama. 02:09-33 Okay. 02:09-36 Is 02:09-37 We fly / so high / and you know this / BALLIN 02:09-37 Orange man bad. 02:09-46 True 02:09-46 ^ 02:09-48 I'll try to get a reply there. 02:10-02 Me too 02:10-11 It's just hard because I've never role-played as Steven before. 02:10-19 Seems there is another reply. 02:10-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:10-44 Indeed. 02:10-53 /me does the default fortnite dance while screaming "We did it we did it!" 02:10-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-58 Steven Universe is pretty easy to RP as 02:11-03 When they go low, we get high. - Gary Johnson 02:11-08 We saved TDL 02:11-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-11 Lmfao, Quinton. 02:11-25 “What is Aleppo?” 02:11-39 The roleplay ain't alive and you know it. 02:11-41 Just admit it. 02:11-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:11-58 "We fly / so high / and you know this / BALLIN" - Gary Johnson 02:12-01 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:12-04 It is. 02:12-04 We just need a Gabriel now. 02:12-10 I wonder IF OW could be our Gabriel. 02:12-14 I shall be Gabe 02:12-22 I 02:12-30 am 02:12-35 not 02:12-36 a 02:12-39 gay 02:12-39 gay 02:12-52 want me to repost the link? 02:13-04 Octopus Wizard is not a gay gay 02:13-05 Hart just start the game alreadg 02:13-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-15 I don't know how to 02:13-16 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:13-21 "confirm selection". 02:13-29 True 02:13-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:13-44 True 02:13-46 I tapped that ten times! 02:13-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:13-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:14-13 okay now I am the host so come back in and I will start the game. 02:14-17 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:14-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:14-52 started. 02:15-12 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:15-13 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:15-19 Damn it, the roleplay is dead and you know it! 02:15-23 I will post the link again because people can join even after the game started. 02:15-24 https://pyx-1.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=64 02:15-33 password is Obama 02:15-40 That innerpropet Soy game, eh? 02:15-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:16-06 #soygang 02:16-12 Look, 02:16-39 Imma use Obama n start over 02:17-07 okay made my selection. 02:17-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-48 Replied. 02:18-12 Damn it TKF! 02:18-13 NO! 02:18-32 This roleplay is happening. 02:19-09 Gay 02:19-12 What did I do? 02:20-06 Both choices were pretty bad ngl 02:20-28 This roleplay sadly isn’t the weirdest one I’ve done, sadly. 02:20-37 Look, this roleplay ain't gonna finish! 02:20-39 Ya hear me?! 02:20-40 ^ 02:20-49 Join the game Ferry 02:20-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:21-01 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:21-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:21-22 lorra dm 02:21-28 korra dm 02:21-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-47 lel 02:22-13 It will be finished. Possibly continued. 02:22-17 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:22-26 Incorrect 02:22-29 Replies just keep comin' and comin'. 02:22-43 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:23-04 Look, 02:23-06 No! 02:23-11 You ain't gonna finish. 02:23-33 Just keep comin' and comin' and they ain't gonna stop. 02:23-42 this game is not going the way I had hoped, and It keeps on glitching. 02:24-01 Well thhe years start commin and they don't stop commin 02:24-27 Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin 02:24-44 Didn't make sense not to live for fun 02:24-50 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:25-20 Sounds like a very adventurous bathroom trip back there. 02:25-52 Wha 02:26-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:26-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-14 I dream of TDL RPs like this daily...... 02:26-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-22 ^ 02:26-35 pick it we know you want to. 02:26-39 This is a TKF-Quinton fluke, ya hear me?! 02:26-51 It’s really fun, actually. 02:27-14 I presume Quinton be in the bathroom 02:27-17 Except, now I’m confused about the last reply. 02:27-29 Hmph 02:27-46 It truly is fun. 02:27-48 What confused you? 02:27-52 No, Hart, that was my favorite quote that always makes me laugh. 02:28-13 It came from the weirdest RP I’ve ever done. 02:28-26 But, uh, the last part. 02:28-49 you knew my weakness for Chipotle. 02:28-54 Okay, so Atticus has no memory of events before waking up at the barn in The Mysterious Light. 02:28-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:29-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-20 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-32 Gay 02:31-49 Question though, what is Marshall doing with the paper bags? Lol. 02:32-12 He be carrying them to use em as a pillow 02:32-19 Making a makeshift cot. 02:32-30 is 02:33-01 gay 02:33-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:34-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:34-02 whelp that is my ime I gotta prepare for tomorrow. 02:34-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:34-09 Bye 02:34-20 Farewell, Cheese-phantom1900. 02:34-34 ~ Cheese-phantom1900 has left the chat ~ 02:34-59 Marshall didn’t know Atticus from before the barn, correct? 02:35-10 Ye, he didn't. 02:35-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:35-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:35-50 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:36-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:36-34 Hart you in for a 1-on-1 or nah 02:36-59 Guess not 02:37-03 Whoa. 02:37-06 O Damn it All 02:37-09 Get that gay shit out of main. 02:37-09 Damn it All to Hell. 02:38-02 Guys I'm not a gay gay I meant me vs him in cards against humanity 02:38-44 https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/Tabinsert I feel as if this is needed. 02:39-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:40-00 Just press tabcomplete in ChatOptions, 02:40-01 TheKorraFanatic. 02:40-12 ChatOptions is gone for most users. 02:40-17 No it ain't, lmfao. 02:40-22 Yes, it is. 02:40-26 Was removed site-wide LONG ago. 02:40-44 We ain't even had it this year. 02:41-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-19 Replied. 02:41-34 Gonna tell you the layout of the alleyway. 02:41-40 bGood. 02:43-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:44-06 Imagine you are standing outside the alleyway looking in. On the left a few trash cans, bags, newspaper. Some crates sitting by the trash cans which is now Atticus’ cot. On the right, crates in both sides of the dumpster, random trash. On the far side of the dumpster, Marshall’s cot. Near side, the crate that is the chair. 02:44-21 On* 02:45-07 I kinda feel as if Baptiste should capture and murder both Atticus and Marshall Rooke. 02:45-20 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:45-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:46-58 Me too. 02:46-59 Honestly just kill ld 02:47-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-09 *kill off Atticus 02:47-37 Why! 02:47-37 Then I’d be left characterless— oh. 02:48-18 I’m reading everything Marshall says with an Australian accent for some reason. 02:48-27 Show just how dangerous antagonists are, remove worthless character 02:48-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:48-51 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:48-55 http://prntscr.com/nchkyz 02:48-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-54 >Kill Atticus and Marshall - hell yeah 02:50-00 I also am thinking this city is in France for some reason. 02:50-06 >Kill Atticus - ???why tho 02:50-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:51-22 I am just so happy at these replies. 02:51-37 Though our arc is kind of winding down. 02:51-37 Which means the SF-CMF arc and the CS-MoH arc is needed. 02:51-58 And that women is Atticus’ sister/mother? 02:52-07 Woman 02:52-17 You're forgetting the ever important Jacob-Chad and Chad-Cory arcs 02:52-26 There is no SF-CMF arc 02:52-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:52-54 Ex-girlfriend, Lisa Fiss, Quinton. 02:53-11 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:53-16 Isn't Atticus an anti social weirdo 02:53-22 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:53-38 Since he lost his memories, sure. 02:53-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:53-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-08 Damn it. 02:54-16 I thought it was her. 02:54-32 But then I thought it was a stupid thought. 02:54-46 Rip. 02:55-05 Sad 02:55-15 Atticus and Marshall truly are hobos now. 02:55-30 Yep. 02:55-34 This truly is fun though. 02:55-45 Atticus and Marshall's Homeless Adventure 02:56-01 Meaning every single damn roleplay I’ve been in have had hobos. 02:56-54 I will have Baptiste offer Atticus and Marshall to join Alchem Corp. 02:57-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:57-49 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:58-16 Marshall and Atticus are in a strange city, settling down in an alleyway, and literally no way to get out of it. 02:58-24 The arc I mean. 02:58-56 True. 02:59-03 Didn't they decide to loot Alchem Corp like it was a video game dungeon 02:59-18 They ain't loot Alchem. 02:59-31 Have them both die homeless and unemployed. 02:59-41 I wonder when we shall make the reveal of c="transparent"Atticus being the adopted son of the mayor of COSL. 03:00-29 "Hmph, you all look pitiful. How would you like to join Alchem Corp. for the easy life?" 03:00-38 You can reveal Atticus's bisexuality at any point 03:00-54 He ain't bi. 03:01-20 JK Rowling statement there. 03:01-46 JK Rowling reveals Atticus and Chris has an intense relationship 03:02-09 JK Rowling probably has no idea who those two characters are. 03:02-18 The whole group is being hunted by Alchem Corp, SF. 03:02-24 Thank you captain obvious 03:02-32 So if Baptiste sees them, wouldn't he try to capture them? 03:02-47 He'd probably just shoot em 03:02-59 I'll just have him shoot him. 03:03-01 them. 03:03-03 Unless for some odd reason she stumbled across this wiki by deciding to do some unlikely browsing around Wikia/FANDOM. 03:03-22 Pretty sure she's checked Fandom out at some point. 03:03-33 I mean, it has a large wiki based around her work. 03:03-33 Wouldn't you check that out? 03:03-45 She probably vandalizes HP 03:03-47 I have had various ideas in this short time I’ve been in this roleplay. Two being that there’s an open backdoor further down the alley that leads to either a barbershop or a flower shop. 03:03-57 Bapskeezy will see Atticus, and vaguely recognize them since he had not recieved reports of the earlier incident. 03:04-01 He will then question them. 03:04-04 wiki daily to claim various minor characters are gay 03:04-30 Interesting, Quinton. 03:04-30 And what will those doors lead to? 03:04-45 Perhaps a shop owner finds bcriminals behind their shop. 03:05-18 Also had the idea that a hobo lived there once. 03:05-26 Maybe Jacob magicks them 03:05-32 up a disguise 03:06-05 I am sure MANY hobos lived there once. 03:06-13 > Like what the heck, man? 03:06-21 no swearing plz 03:06-22 PERHAPS anotha hobo still lives there and gives pissed that they are in his alley. 03:06-23 Marshall confirmed pansexual heteroromantic. 03:06-34 Maybe the hobo is Jacob. 03:06-36 (clap) 03:06-55 I will be a hobo. 03:07-13 Jacob is a successful entrepreneur that lives in his parent's basement 03:07-23 Not a hobo 03:07-35 Within the alleyway, some soft footsteps could be heard. They were slow and steady, as if the figure was disoriented. 03:07-53 So some headcanon: Marshall has an Australian accent, city is in France. 03:08-16 Hmph! 03:08-18 City isn't even on Earth 03:08-33 France isn’t either. 03:09-24 Euclid is a terrestrial exoplanet that happens to be inhabited by humanoids who refer to themselves as humans and speak English 03:10-40 Tell me what to do. 03:10-42 Another possible thing I had thought up is have Marshall go out into the city where there is a coin fountain and steal some coins. 03:10-54 Thaat's a good idea. 03:10-54 I will be adding onto my previous replies, so we may better understand the description of the crew. 03:11-06 Damned a key, keeps doubling at random times. 03:11-22 They rob Jacob and steal his tech 03:12-07 Or steal a hat/instrument case of money from a street performer/hobo. 03:13-18 They steal a xylophone and sell it to buy an apartment 03:13-32 I imagine that in this alleyway there are apartments above where there are clotheslines up above but too high to reach. 03:14-19 They steal stilts 03:14-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:14-57 Being that Alchem Corp. is quite powerful, 03:15-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:15-18 I assume it is to be expected they are capable of hacking a city announcement/intercom system to announce the searching of Chris Wellington. 03:15-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:15-56 Do it. 03:15-56 Perhaps AA and MR can hear the announcement. 03:16-32 And know CHRIS is there and start to search, MR stealin' coins from a giant fountain located in the center of the district. 03:16-32 This being the metro district. 03:16-32 They turn Chris in to AC and Gabriel forgives them 03:16-43 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:16-51 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:16-52 Smart. 03:16-56 Hmph, I shall continue the roleplay. 03:16-56 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 03:17-19 Tied it all together. 03:17-46 But there’s still something about that coin Marshall picked up... 03:18-11 True. 03:19-06 A&M invest in Cyrtocurrency 03:19-14 *cyrpto 03:19-40 Prolly gon make Baptiste a minor character page eventually 03:20-20 WHOZ creates these characters? 03:20-29 WHO* 03:20-39 We do, hmph. 03:20-55 See now, we've created our own lil' world here filled with locations and characters. 03:21-25 Meaning I could just poof up Minerva Little. a black Jewish lesbian. 03:21-43 Jews ain't exist in this world. 03:21-51 Excuse md 03:21-55 *me 03:22-05 http://prntscr.com/nchtfc 03:22-26 Minerva Little does sound like a good character name. 03:22-42 demons exist, angels exist, Eden exists (although it's an alt universe not a garden) and god probably exists 03:23-06 The other part was nonsense. 03:23-47 who is this cute (Minerva)little lesbian 03:24-23 Ain’t gonna be lesbian if I create her. 03:24-38 Wow homophobic much 03:25-01 Just thinking it wouldn’t be fitting for her. 03:25-30 Do homosexuals exist in tdl 03:25-44 Idk. 03:25-55 It doesn't really address heterosexuality either, tbf. 03:26-33 Dark skin, white beret, pink shirt, blank leather jacket, denim jeans, black and white striped shoes. 03:26-50 would've if Freezy's proposal passed 03:27-11 Well not dark. Tannish. 03:27-45 Now, 03:27-50 I added a reply. 03:27-50 >He cautiously flicked his neck switch into the Super-Strength mode, 03:27-58 After a lil time I will add the next reply, 03:28-04 Which will be one of my betta ones this ep. 03:28-10 A description of everything going offline, etc. 03:28-10 proposal: rename super strength mode to sicko mode 03:28-21 She’d be hot. 03:28-31 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647651541/r/3287928419647656132 Hmph. 03:28-31 >and was almost immediately overwhelmed by his hostile side. 03:28-37 Though I suppose I could just add it in now. 03:28-45 But I wanted to seperate the repliez 03:28-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:29-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:29-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:30-05 I will just add it in to further the roleplay. 03:30-10 Sure, sure~ 03:30-22 I wanted to have a sequence in the TDL original RP where Xern restores some ofKeika 03:30-32 's memories and adds 03:30-40 his own to fill in caps 03:30-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:31-05 I feel as if Keika should have a role in TDLRP. 03:31-06 *gaps 03:32-16 if Keika's gonma be in main TDL RP i want her to either be closer to Teiko's OC or have a different name 03:32-43 Meme. 03:33-01 fuck you i genuinely got excited 03:33-04 about that 03:33-16 Fine, let's DO it. 03:33-26 nah 03:33-34 fuck you i genuinely got excited 03:33-34 about that 03:34-13 return is right next to backspace and space on this device 03:34-45 hence the weird 03:34-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:34-57 amount of lines 03:35-02 http://prntscr.com/nchwrv 03:35-03 and what not 03:35-06 Review the reply so far. 03:35-16 I have replied. 03:35-42 With basically filler and an object that’ll probably have no use. 03:35-51 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:35-56 Good, SF. 03:36-14 I think Chad should have a role in TDLRP 03:36-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:37-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:37-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:37-32 Add it as a new reply, SF. 03:37-35 Under Quinton's. 03:38-04 I think Minerva should be introduced sometime. She’d be an interesting character. 03:38-18 Sure. 03:39-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:39-58 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:AndrewAwesome100/Sandbox?useskin=oasis Remember this 03:40-13 Yeh. 03:40-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:40-37 Sad 03:40-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:41-28 Reading Chapter 6 and it truly is sad to see Korra roleplaying with himself for so long. 03:41-47 Ikr. 03:42-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:42-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:42-50 I feel as if we need more of Quinton. 03:42-52 >We are about eight hundred meters from the nearest demon 03:42-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-59 how does he know thid 03:43-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-05 *this 03:44-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:44-15 Left a reply. 03:44-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:45-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:45-19 Epic 03:45-33 Truly epic. 03:45-49 I think I may cry. 03:45-55 For what? 03:45-56 Okay, this is epic. 03:46-03 For the TDLRP living againe. 03:46-03 How do you decide where to end a chapter, what to name it, etc? 03:46-20 We just go on a whim. 03:46-22 Make it up as we go along 03:46-23 We typically have a discussion about if users feel it's time to end it or not. 03:46-28 I feel as if this is a good place to end the RP. 03:46-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:46-35 wait I was joking 03:46-35 This is only 33 replies. 03:46-42 I think there's a lot more that can be held. 03:46-44 With the episode ending with Atticus and Marshall horrified, 03:46-48 now gone, 03:46-55 and Chris Wellington unable to come to Siliva. 03:46-55 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:47-02 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:47-03 Hmph. 03:47-10 I suppose this might be a good endin'. 03:47-19 But should we make a post showing their horror? 03:47-51 Sure, and CMF has a post from C.M.F. 03:47-52 Yes it worth posting what the audience can easily figure out 03:48-00 Damned O.W. 03:48-05 Let's end the RP here. 03:48-11 Most replies were already big. 03:48-12 Let's end it here. 03:48-19 Who shall make the new post? 03:48-23 I believe it is time TKF does. 03:48-26 Sure. 03:48-29 Next chapter we’ll have them being hobos again. 03:48-39 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Special:DiscussionsRC Beautiful. 03:48-44 Name the ep, SF. 03:48-46 Temporarily. 03:49-15 Atticus and Marshall's Homeless Adventure 03:49-19 Episode title: 03:49-19 Divided we Fall 03:49-23 only good title this could have 03:49-25 Everyone is every which way. 03:49-32 Melissa is somewhere with some old guy along with Savannah, 03:49-38 Atticus/Marshall hobos, 03:49-42 CMF just escaping. 03:49-49 We will eventually need a reunitin' 03:50-16 Call it "Alright gang, Let's split up and look for clues." 03:50-25 s But I liked them being hobos. 03:50-35 Made the post. 03:51-08 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:51-12 Let's make the Divided We Fall page. 03:51-33 Sure. 03:51-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:51-52 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:52-10 Openin' the editor. 03:52-19 Did we make the pages for the previous chapters? 03:52-26 YIS. 03:52-40 Let’s also someday just make a spin-off called “A Homeless Adventure” 03:52-54 Someone START 8 today. 03:53-07 Quinton, can you handle that while I make this page? 03:53-13 And ye, that might be a good satire page. 03:53-23 Okay. 03:53-52 Ep8 prologue is from Jacobs's perspective 03:53-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:54-12 Atticus Marshall -- searched for by police, and if they are seen by Alchem, they will probably be captured due to vague recognition of the earlier incident. 03:54-18 Wellington -- searched for by Alchem. 03:54-19 Make the prologue then. :) 03:54-22 How do we continue? 03:54-23 Wtf 03:54-27 This endin' soon. 03:54-32 Give me a second aight 03:54-40 They can't get outta here, unless one of those OP peeps like Zekial comez 03:55-02 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:55-54 True. 03:56-12 We've talked about Xeren, 03:56-16 but: 03:56-26 Name how the protagonists will get out of this situation and reunite. 03:56-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:56-44 2 on the run from police and probs will be recognized by Alchem. 03:57-00 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:57-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 03:57-37 UNLESS 03:58-12 They get haircuts in the barbershop on the other end of the alleyway. 03:58-41 They affi wear masks, haircuts, I mean, 03:58-46 I dunno how to cintune from there. 03:59-09 Haircuts huh. Interesting. 03:59-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 03:59-19 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647651541 03:59-19 What is the first post you see? 03:59-22 I seem to be cached. 03:59-43 Its me, Steven 03:59-44 is it 04:00-00 Not what I see, fuck. 04:01-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:01-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:02-23 I..... 04:02-28 Cannot make this page due to this cache. 04:02-48 Can you make it, SF? 04:02-48 Remember to use tabbers for each arc. 04:02-59 I just found a glitch. 04:03-07 What is it? 04:03-23 I will work on it tom. 04:03-32 Kk. 04:03-41 I always make such insignificant posts. Along with also *character taking object and saving till later which will inevitably never be used* 04:03-43 Well, we did it. 04:03-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:03-56 Heaven LOOK at episode 7. 04:03-59 When I click "What do you think?" in Discussions, it acts like I'm copying it. 04:03-59 Your posts MOVED us to the end, Quinton. 04:04-03 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 04:04-04 We got to the one day where everyone roleplays crazy. 04:04-05 it done 04:04-07 Odd, Solid. 04:04-09 Why can't you make the page due to the cache? 04:04-12 Now, we will do like 20 replies on 8, 04:04-12 Whats UC templates 04:04-14 then forget about it. 04:04-20 Up coming. 04:04-31 Because I cannot see all the Discussions posts due to cache, CS. 04:04-35 So I cannot copy paste it over. 04:04-37 Oh. 04:04-43 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647651541 Episode 7 FINISHED, heav. 04:04-45 Truly a funny chapter. 04:05-00 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Divided_We_Fall Someone continue from here! 04:05-05 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 04:05-14 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 04:05-27 dm 04:05-28 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 04:06-22 it wasnt a very good ending for Melissa and Stevies part 04:06-31 http://prnt.sc/nci4te 04:06-37 Hmph, open up the roleplay and continue it. 04:06-42 I'll help with the page Korra 04:06-49 Just carry on in Ep 8. 04:06-58 Thanks, Heave. 04:07-03 But the hobo arc ended nicely that chapter. 04:07-15 It truly did. 04:07-22 They are fucked. 04:07-32 One in some sugar daddy's house. 04:07-32 CMF lost and unable to enter COSL. 04:07-36 Melissa with her brudda. 04:07-39 In fact, 04:07-42 Two hunted down by the cops and Alchem. 04:07-43 CMF is already bin the city. 04:07-55 In the outskirts and the shadows, yes. 04:08-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:08-35 Time to reveal Marshall is heteroromantic pansexual. 04:08-51 No! 04:08-51 He ain't. 04:09-00 Meming. 04:09-09 So was I, hehehe. 04:09-13 http://prntscr.com/nci5ii 04:09-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:09-18 Hmph, he in. 04:09-25 He is in. 04:09-25 Sorry was closing tabs so I didnt lag while editing 04:09-27 He got in. 04:09-30 Sure, MoH. 04:09-34 link the RP again 04:09-35 All characters in the story are straight until proven otherwise. 04:09-52 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647651541 04:10-21 CMF is currently with iWarren Hughes. 04:10-30 I presume iWarren Hughes/i is nice and will protect him? 04:10-34 Or will he obey Alchem? 04:10-47 Wait nope, 04:10-48 he left. 04:10-59 But iWarren Hughes/i HAS seen em 04:11-13 I am waitin' for OW's reply. 04:11-28 OW? 04:11-34 Oh. 04:11-38 Octopus Wizard. 04:11-45 im writing a fuken prolog aight 04:11-50 Good, good. 04:12-01 Then I shall remove Quinty's reply. 04:12-01 And he gonna repost it under the prolouge. 04:12-09 Wait! 04:12-29 sad 04:12-32 Okay ready. 04:13-31 Kk. 04:14-33 Was Chris's Arc shared with anyone? 04:14-41 trying to know what to name his tabber 04:14-46 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:14-52 Hmm. 04:14-56 For the most part, it was shared with SF. 04:15-04 But SF's last two replies go in AA and MR's arc. 04:15-26 sooo? 04:16-13 Just name the final lines "conclusion" 04:16-31 ok 04:16-56 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:17-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:17-55 IF any protag crosses Alchem, 04:18-20 An "I've seen your face before, one of our cars were stolen at the main site, and they described...." 04:18-22 WILL occur. 04:18-27 ^ 04:18-46 Marshall is gonna die. 04:19-00 He is getting himself killed. 04:19-24 To think, Marshall Rooke, based on the character of Michael Haptic 04:19-34 Rememba that MR has the ability to heal himself at random times, it's currently unknown how he does it or if he can control it. 04:19-44 Nope! he aint dying til season 2 04:19-49 Haptic is a 16 year old boy who is mainly unlucky. He can't live a day without bad things happening. He is so unlucky he watched his parents die. He is just naturally unlucky. 04:20-12 He can die if he needs to. 04:20-16 the one who needs to go is Chris 04:20-24 Why? 04:20-29 omg rasist 04:20-32 cringe 04:20-37 just plain cringe 04:20-41 and crappy Rping 04:20-44 and more cringe 04:21-10 Wtf 04:21-11 I remember when he was Chase McFly the red nose robot 04:21-13 Heaven has gone rogue. 04:21-20 his nose literally turned red to warn for danger 04:21-24 CMF's roleplaying is not different from mine. 04:22-11 "OH Chase with your nose so bright wont you save the demon's light?" 04:22-15 NO 04:22-24 Lmao. 04:22-29 Heaven destroyin' CMF. 04:22-44 cmon 04:22-54 you have to admit the song I wrote before was epic 04:23-11 hey can I make a page for it now on the wiki?! 04:23-27 Under , sure. 04:23-52 I will after I finish editing the esp 7 04:23-57 I love reading and making satire pages. 04:24-05 Me too. 04:24-25 Category:Satire 04:24-30 By the way 04:24-34 what got deleted? 04:24-41 I think I may cry. 04:24-50 Shadows of Eden. 04:25-04 Why? 04:25-15 P.S. request as delivered from me. 04:25-17 This is beautiful... 04:25-17 RPs being held, RP being discussed, pages being made, Heaven in TDLC. 04:25-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:25-33 I'm so proud of this community. 04:25-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:25-40 Hmph we didnt need their Eden 04:25-47 we can make our own thats more original 04:26-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:26-09 Sure. 04:26-20 We Shall Create Our Own Eden 04:26-42 Tick Tick Tick Tick Kick It. 04:26-44 okay I was literally meming but that idea isnt too bad 04:26-48 Akumi’s pet peeve 04:27-19 #StopShiftKeyAbuse2k19 04:28-06 Why did you delete Pegasus, SF? 04:28-12 Wtf 04:28-18 Cuz i aint gon dev it 04:28-18 Seems MoH 04:28-27 Only added her arc. 04:28-32 Okay seriously whats up with Chases double spacing 04:28-37 I'm still working on it Quinton 04:28-38 She is doin' it as she goes. 04:28-42 Idk, MoH. 04:28-51 I saved it as I'm going 04:29-04 Gon make Bap's character page 04:29-15 He a dark-skiined character with red dreadlocks in a ponytail. 04:29-35 Time for me to read the damn roleplay. 04:30-10 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:31-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:31-15 Sure, Quinton. 04:32-18 almost done with prologue 04:32-19 Kailan seemed like a good character. Too bad we’ll never see her again. 04:32-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:32-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:33-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-24 Unless. 04:33-34 End the RP at 10. 04:33-43 I think the protags should die. 04:34-35 I am ashamed 04:34-43 Korra, when you did that, did you ever plan for her to appear again? (i.e. going back to guard station?) 04:34-48 Sure. 04:34-56 Steven and Melissas part could've been epic 04:35-01 It coulda/ 04:35-07 But you and JB1 barely came! 04:35-15 He was never replying! 04:35-22 I kinda feel like I forgot something. 04:35-23 I replied everytime I saw a notif from him 04:35-32 same tbh 04:35-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:36-48 I truly hope we can get a good CS-MoH arc in this. 04:36-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:36-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:37-44 Let it be known we indirectly set most of these characters to die here. 04:37-57 Ain't no way in hell all of these can get out without getting captured. 04:38-24 we'll figure out something 04:38-31 I mean 04:38-35 Melissas in a lab 04:38-44 whose to say it doesnt have a secret tunnel? 04:38-55 And then we start a spin-off when it ends! 04:38-57 it was built during war times 04:39-23 someone finish the esp page I'm tired of it already 04:39-29 We shall create a sequel or a prequel 04:39-49 Sure, MoH. 04:39-49 we have both already planned 04:39-54 Genesis 04:40-00 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:40-02 and An Angel's Darkness 04:40-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:40-13 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:40-31 but this part has 4 seasons 04:40-47 Yeah, I hope we can as well. Though I'll need to reread some of the text in the previous chapters. 04:40-55 I shall introduce a new character sometime. 04:41-04 you will be playing her brother Syde? 04:41-12 Steven. 04:42-09 Sadly, this probably won’t live to see a prequel or sequel due to everyone jumping ship. 04:42-44 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light:_Genesis 04:42-52 Prequels been started 04:42-52 Luckily, we revived it for a little while. 04:43-32 Basic outline isn’t starting it. 04:43-51 Also Quin 04:43-56 this wiki gets slow sometimes 04:44-00 we always revive it 04:44-08 been doing it for 2 years now 04:44-11 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:44-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-49 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-51 Thus the reason I created our motto 04:46-02 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Divided_We_Fall#Atticus%20and%20Marshall someone finish this 04:46-08 I'm too tired 04:46-29 Marshall still has that map from Chapter 6. 04:46-30 I am doing it. 04:47-26 maybe I will change QoT and make her enter sooner 04:47-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:49-51 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:Octopus_Wizard/Sand 04:49-56 prologue draft 04:50-43 Hmph, add it in. 04:51-13 Add it in. 04:52-13 done 04:53-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:53-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:54-03 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:54-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:54-57 Added Korra and I under Marshall’s portrayers. 04:55-12 Good, good. 04:55-25 Gonna remove your recent reply to Ep 8, can you then re-add it under the prolouge? 04:55-47 Can’t remove it. Admod gotta do it. 04:55-57 Imma remove it. 04:56-05 Done. 04:56-25 That prologue inspired me just now. 04:56-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:56-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-53 Good, good. 04:57-02 Nice job, btw, OQ. 04:57-04 *OW 04:57-15 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:57-32 Welcome. 04:57-39 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 04:57-42 Good night, everyone. 04:57-49 Farewell. 04:57-55 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:58-07 \o 04:58-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:58-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:58-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 04:59-32 It’s 1:00 AM. Damn. 04:59-50 Sure 04:59-55 Time to sleep. 05:00-02 Bye y’all. 05:00-19 bye 05:00-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~